Awaiting him
by Dairyu
Summary: Ein verschlossenes Turmzimmer, eine wartende Seele und eine ungewöhnliche Vereinigung.


Autorin: Dairyû/Heru  
Anmerkung: Tja, hier ist eine klitzekleine Mary Sue; oder jedenfalls sollte es so etwas in der Art werden.  
Von mir? Na klar! *eg*  
Genre: Romantik? *unschuldigguck*  
Rating: NC-17? Nö, zu hoch gegriffen (und eh verboten), ein PG-13 sollte es auch tun.  
Anmerkung 2: Ich übernehme keine Gewähr für Wutausbrüche wegen Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen.  
Flames werden stoisch ertragen (sprich ignoriert), Anfragen für Storys in eine spezielle Richtung allerdings auch – wir sind und bleiben Kostverächter. ;)  
Disclaimer: Hier schäme ich mich ja beinahe; nichtsdestotrotz – der Meister daselbst.

  
  


Awaiting him

Er kommt.  
Endlich.  
Du kannst ihn hören.  
Seine Schritte sind leise, und dennoch unverkennbar.  
Er ist geschmeidig wie ein wildes Tier und Du bewunderst ihn dafür.  
  
Sie alle nennen ihn schön, die Menschen.  
Und auch die Elben können ihm kaum widerstehen, wenn er es will.  
Er ist sehr groß und sein schwarzes Haar fällt ihm lang den Rücken hinab, es ist seidig und glänzt wie die Schwingen eines Raben im Licht der Sonne.  
  
Sein schlanker Körper ist der eines Tänzers und Kriegers zugleich, vortrefflich geformt, stark, und sein schmales Gesicht ist von vornehmer Blässe.  
Die hohen Wangenknochen betonen seine dunklen Augen, die Stolz und Unbeugsamkeit zeigen – und eine winzige Spur unendlicher Grausamkeit.  
  
Oh ja.  
Er weiß, wie er erscheinen muss, damit sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen, die Sterblichen und die Unsterblichen.  
Viele haben ihn schon für einen der Noldor gehalten ob seiner Gestalt und seines dunklen Haars, und auch seine Ohren laufen in delikater Weise ein wenig spitz zu.  
Aber es ist kein elbisches Erbe ...  
  
Er klärt den Irrtum niemals auf.  
Warum sollte er?  
Die Elben genießen den größten Respekt und hohes Ansehen, und darüber hinaus schmeichelt es ihm auf eine morbide Art für einen der ihren gehalten zu werden.  
Er ist mehr als nur ein wenig eitel, wie Du mit Erheiterung vor langer Zeit entdeckt hast.  
  
Er wird nicht gerne daran erinnert, aber Dir sieht er es nach, wenn Du ihn auf diese ach so menschliche Schwäche aufmerksam machst, erfüllt von heimlicher Freude über Deine kecke und unverblümte Art.  
Und er ist vorsichtig.  
Zu vorsichtig vielleicht?   
  
Selbst in euren gemeinsamen Stunden, wenn er der sein könnte, der er ist, wahrt er sein Gesicht.  
Es gibt Dir einen Hauch Erhabenheit – das Wissen, dass nur Du allein fähig bist, in sein Herz zu sehen und sein wirkliches Wesen zu erkennen.  
So wie er allein Dein Geheimnis kennt.  
  
Er verbirgt Dich sorgfältig vor den Augen aller.  
Niemand außer ihm darf Dich berühren. Fast rasend eifersüchtig wacht er über Dich.  
Als ob Du ihn jemals freiwillig verlassen würdest!  
Für keine Macht der Welt und niemanden, sei sie auch die erhabenste aller Kreaturen!   
Eine Trennung würde euch beiden über alle Maßen Leid zufügen. Du bist nicht gewillt, es zu ertragen – und ihm anzutun.  
  
Wenn er leidet, leidest auch Du.  
Der Fluch einer Verbindung, wie sie enger nicht sein kann.  
Und zugleich ein Segen; den anderen zu kennen an Leib und Seele. Es berauscht Dich immer aufs Neue, Dich ihm hinzugeben und Dich ganz in ihm zu verlieren.  
Doch er nimmt nicht nur, er vergilt Dir Deine Treue auf seine unnachahmliche Weise ...  
  
Du denkst über seine Vollkommenheit nach, während Du lauscht.  
Kein anderer Laut erklingt und Finsternis umfängt Dich. Ein sanfter Windhauch streicht über Dich hinweg.  
Irgendwo hoch über Dir ist ein schmales Fenster, durch das am Tag ein winziger Lichtstrahl kriecht – zaghaft, als sei er ein Dieb, auf Heimlichkeit bedacht.  
Jetzt ist es dann und wann ein helles Zucken, dass den Raum erleuchtet: ein Gewitter tobt um die starken Mauern.  
  
Ein leichtes Beben erfasst Dich.  
Viel zu lange schon musstest Du Dich gedulden.  
Er liebt solche Spiele, während Du sie nur mit unendlicher Mühe zu ertragen vermagst. Locken und Schmeicheln, das Schüren von Leidenschaft ...  
  
Und dann lacht er und lässt Dich einfach allein mit deinem Verlangen, das in Dir brodelt und Dir fast den Verstand raubt.  
Dabei gehört er doch Dir!   
Nur Du kannst ihm geben, was er begehrt. In Dir schlummert eine gewaltige Macht. Er versteht sie zu wecken und zu gebrauchen – er allein. Kein anderes Wesen würdest Du dulden.  
  
Ein leises Scharren und Knarren verrät Dir, dass sich die Tür zu Deinem Gemach geöffnet hat. Ein Zauber hält sie in ihren schweren Angeln, dieser Zauber ist es auch, der ein Schloss unnötig macht.  
Niemand kann zu Dir gelangen, nur er – Dein geliebter Herr. Manch einer würde sagen, dass es ein Gefängnis ist, in dem er Dich hält.  
Es ist Dir einerlei.  
  
Denn die einzige Qual, die Du erduldest, ist das Ausharren bis Dein Gebieter kommt und Dir seine Zeit schenkt. So wie jetzt.  
Der hohe Raum bleibt in diffuses Licht getaucht, aber Du weißt, dass Dein Herr da ist. Leise rascheln seine Gewänder, und hier und da funkelt es kurz auf, wenn ein Blitz seine klägliche Helligkeit schickt.  
Dein Herr trägt kostbares Geschmeide und die exquisit geschliffenen Edelsteine werfen das Feuer des Himmels tausendfach zurück.  
  
Seine hohe Gestalt nähert sich Dir, während draußen der Donner rollt und der Wind peitscht, als gelte es, die Mauern Deines Heims einzureißen.  
Du hörst Deinen Herrn leise lachen und spürst seine Zufriedenheit.  
Die Wildheit der Naturgewalten erfreut ihn, denn auch er ist von Wildheit erfüllt, wenn er Dich aufsucht.  
  
Jetzt berührt er Dich.  
Mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit.  
Bedächtig streckt er seine Finger. Seine Nägel sind ungewöhnlich lang für einen Mann, aber es stört Dich nicht. Er kann und wird Dir nicht weh tun – hat es noch nie getan. Du bist ihm zu wertvoll und deshalb achtet er darauf, dass kein Schade über Dich kommt.  
  
Ein wenig neigt er sich nun vor und Du hörst ihn flüstern: "Wie schön du doch bist."  
Stolz erfüllt Dich und als seine Hände Deine Formen erkunden, ist es wie eine Berührung mit der Ewigkeit.  
Der Ewigkeit eurer Liebe.  
Ihr gehört zusammen, damit etwas Gewaltiges entspringt. So war es vorherbestimmt, vom Anbeginn der Zeit als das erste Lied der Ainur erklang.  
  
Viel zu selten hat er Dir in der Vergangenheit die Ehre seines Besuches erwiesen.  
Du erinnerst Dich genau und ein wenig Zorn schleicht sich in Deine Freude. Was hält ihn zurück, Deinen Meister?  
Hat er Geheimnisse vor Dir?  
Andere Leidenschaften, die Dir gefährlich werden könnten?  
  
Doch nein, es gibt keinen Grund zu Argwohn.  
Du bist einzigartig und nichts und niemand kommt Dir gleich.  
Er wäre töricht, sich von Dir abzuwenden, hat er doch sein Herzblut in Dich gelegt. Er kommt nicht mehr von Dir los, so wie Du auf ewig an ihn gebunden bist.  
Es hat dich noch nie gereut – und Du glaubst behaupten zu können, dass es ihm ebenso ergeht.  
Wann immer er zu Dir gekommen ist, habt ihr euch voller Zufriedenheit ergänzt.  
Er wusste vieles zu berichten und brachte Dir Kunde von den Geschehnissen in der Welt. So durftest Du sehen, was er sah.  
Aber auch Du konntest ihm Dinge zeigen, die ihm unbekannt waren, denn Du siehst mit anderen Augen als er, und doch weit.  
  
Voller Ungeduld wartest Du, dass er spricht.  
Jedes Wort wirst Du genau bedenken und bewahren, denn die Zeit eurer Trennung kann lang sein, und Du willst etwas haben, mit dem Dein Geist sich zu beschäftigen vermag.  
Doch Dein Herr verharrt mit einem Male reglos und nun scheint er es zu sein, der lauscht. Kaum merklich bewegst Du Dich, aber es reicht aus, um seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen.  
  
Heute ist er verändert, Dein Gebieter, das weißt Du genau und Du ahnst, was es bedeutet. Seine Augen funkeln in einem Licht auf, wie Du es noch nie gesehen hast.  
Die Erwartung jagt heiße Schauer über Dich. Die Wärme in Dir wird zu einem wahren Feuer, das um Dich brandet und Dich berauscht.  
Du zeigst es ihm und zufrieden liebkost er Dich mit seinen langen Fingern.  
  
Neckisch windest Du Dich, tust so, als ob Du Dich zierst, um den Moment noch ein wenig länger zu genießen und gleichzeitig das hinauszuzögern, was kommen wird – auch wenn Du danach lechzt, weil es Dich endlich wahrhaftig lebendig macht.  
  
Als er bereit ist, verlasst ihr das dunkle Turmzimmer. Vorsichtig und zärtlich trägt er Dich über die steinerne Schwelle, wie Du es Dir so lange schon gewünscht hast. Mit ihm zu gehen an einen anderen Ort, die Gewohnheit zu durchbrechen und etwas vollkommen Neues zu entdecken.  
Der süße Schmerz der Erwartung ...

***

... gemeinsam werdet ihr eine Welt zerstören, um eine neue zu erschaffen, die euch gehört!  
"Ja, mein Schatz", haucht er verzückt und steckt Dich auf; und dann seid ihr eins, zwei verdorbene Seelen von gleicher Art und einem Ursprung, uralt und böse – der Dunkle Herrscher und der Eine Ring ...  
  
[Was habt ihr denn gedacht? Tz tz]  
  
© Heru 2/2004  
  
Ich gebe es zu; mich hat da wohl eben ein wilder Nazgûl gebissen. ;)  
Oder ist meine sch... Erkältung Schuld? *schnief*  
Aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen, denn meine Dosis Mary Sue's habe ich vor Zeiten auch mal abbekommen (wenn auch in einem anderen Fandom).  
Was den englischen Titel angeht ... was Deutsches klang mir einfach zu unverfänglich.


End file.
